Here Comes the Bride
by LunaLovegood and DannyPhantom
Summary: A recovering Danny Fenton is staying at Hogwarts and making new friends while the ghosts of his past come back to haunt. Will he fight them off or will he succumb to regret?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. Thank you for reading if you are... This is just a preview to see if I should write this.**

**I don't own DP or HP, and I would have my muse say this, but I don't have one, so help me find one!**

* * *

"_Here comes the bride, Daniel… I'm waiting." She said as she fingered an S on his cheek with her finger. _

"_And you know I don't have much patience."_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Danny woke up in a cold sweat.

'_Got to go to the bathroom… So tired.'_ He thought, stumbling over the edge of his poster bed to the restroom. Once inside, he looked in the mirror…

…And screamed once again upon seeing a red and raised _S_ carved on his cheek. Just like his dream.

Soon Draco ran in and grabbed him by the arm.

"Are you trying to wake the whole—DOBBY'S SOCK!"

At this point, the whole house was awake. Crabbe and Goyle walked into the restroom.

"What's your problem? It's an early Saturday—GAH!" screamed Goyle.

Danny was just sitting on the floor, curled in a ball.

"Oh, to Snape we go. Joy. Crabbe, carry him to Professor… Oh, um, hello Professor. Fancy seeing you here, huh?"

"Vincent, why are you carrying Daniel? And what on Earth was that unnatural screech? Was that Daniel? And what is on his face? You four are coming with me to Professor Dumbledore's office _right now_. Are we clear?"

"Yes professor." Chorused the conscious Slytherins. Danny just settled deeper into the fetal position he adopted in Crabbe's arms.

So Snape led them to the office of Headmaster Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore, quiet except for the occasional whimpering from Danny. Upon reaching his office, Dumbledore asked one question.

"What is going on at this early hour?"

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, let me tell you how honored I am to have 6 reviews already. So you can thank:**

**jeanette9a**

**SonOfLucifer**

**AVCMez**

**Sugary-Sweet-Lemon-spy**

**AND TWO OTHERS. UNFORTUNATELY, MY COMPUTER WOULDN'T LET ME GO ON THAT WEBPAGE TO FIND OUT WHO. IN A L8R REVISION, UR NAMES WILL BE HERE. TYPED ON MY PHONE. -z**

**For this chapter.**

**jeanette9a: I'm writing, okay!**

**SonOfLucifer: OMG Okay I'll try :D**

**AVCMez: I am, just watch!**

**Sugary-Sweet-Lemon-spy: Thanks for trying me, that chapter was supposed to be sporadic because no one knows what's going on.**

**ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY THAT TWO DIDN'T GET UP HERE. REALLY SORRY, IN L8R UPDATE WILL FIX (I GIVE MY NERD WORD)**

**Oh and NOTE: PLEASE DON'T USE CURSE WORDS IN REVIEWS TO ME. I know that sounds weird, but little kids can read reviews, and I know that you don't want 'teaching little kids to curse' on your conscience, do you?**

**I wish, but I don't own DP or HP.**

**OK, help me with my muse, I'm thinking either Draco, Raven, Kid Flash, Impulse, Ciel, or Alois.**

**A little reveal in the chapter!**

"What on earth happened here?" Dumbledore asked, staring at the red _S_ on Danny's cheek.

"Well, I heard Danny scream, so I went into the restroom to tell him to shut up and I found him like this. Then Crabbe and Goyle came in to do what I tried to do, and then Professor Snape came to investigate.

A faint murmur was heard from Danny. Then it was louder, and you could understand it.

"I had a dream… no, nightmare… about a girl I liked before she died. She told me that she was waiting and didn't have much patience while fingering this _S_ on my cheek." He paused. "When I woke up to go to the restroom, the same _S_ was on my face like this," he said, pointing at the _S_.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that she died. Was she—?" Goyle started, cut off by a pointed look from Draco.

"Yes," Danny started, "she was one of the ones that died in the explosion."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Danny." Said Draco.

"Daniel, go to the infirmary **(AN: Is that what it's called in the book?) **and get a calming draught from Madame Pomfrey. Draco, go with him." Snape commanded.

So, Draco and Danny walked to the infirmary. Once there, Madame Pomfrey quickly set to work on finding a Calming Draught. Soon a buzzing noise started getting closer, and louder, and then Danny could make it out as human speech.

"Come on, Harry, you have to go to Madame Pomfrey!" a feminine voice said.

"I'm not sick! Sure, I sneezed a few times and coughed a lot, but I'm not sick!" Harry exclaimed, entering the infirmary.

"Mate, you're sick. That's it." Ron said.

"Oh, hello Danny… Draco." Hermione said, ending on Draco coldly. She never approved of his associations with Draco, even though they were in the same house.

"What happened to you?" Ron said bluntly. Hermione glared at him.

So Danny went through the motions of explaining what happened again for them. They nodded sympathetically when he mentioned Goyle's insensitive-ness.

"I'm so sorry that this happened." Hermione said.

"Sounds like someone's after you." Said Ron.

"I _really_ wanted to think of that right now, Ron."

"Sorry, but it's true." Harry said. "Anyway, you need to protect yourself from this girl."

"What do you think? _Honestly!_"

"Well, I needed to go to the library later anyway, to see if they have anything on cruel and unfair teachers and teaching laws, but I'll look for a book that might help you." Hermione said. "But now I must go, I have a busy schedule today. It _is_ Saturday after all."

So she walked away, giving one last nasty look towards Draco.

"Man, she's hot!" whispered Draco, so softly that Danny could barely hear it.

Danny shot him a look so evil, it rivaled Snape himself. Draco whimpered and ducked his head.

Ron shook his head and sighed. No one wants to favor him and Hermione, do they?

**I hope it was clearer! Now help me pick a muse! Cookies and possible OC Guardians for Danny if you can tell me enough inferred info from this chapter:**

**You must say:**

**House**

**Year**

**Why he's at Hogwarts (yeah, ok he's a wiz but why he went instead of staying to protect. It's semi-obvious)**

**Draco x Hermione standings**

**FIRST ONE TO REPLY MAY GET AN OC! EPIC!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would love to thank all who reviewed. This might seem a little rushed, but I have writer's block really badly and wanted to at least write something. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

**PS: Danny is in Slytherin (I did say that Draco was his housemate), 5****th**** year (cruel and unfair teaching laws), is here because his family is dead (explosion), and Draco X Hermione isn't happening at all. I don't think I'll pair Hermione, just a heads up.**

**I figured out some pairings: OCxOC, maybe DannyxOC, I don't know. You have to review, they give me inspiration. That's why I write. I wrote this after getting a review even after all this time. So please review.**

**Know that I have to finish a project, so I might not write for a little after this.**

**Peace And Read and Review and Support ! THNX**

**-Z**

* * *

Danny was out of the hospital wing way before lunch. As he walked to lunch with Draco, he received many stares and whispers.

"What happened to his face?"

"Do you think someone in his house did it?"

"Do you think it represents Slytherin?"

Danny made it very obvious that he was ignoring them and Draco sent stares of pure ice and hatred at all the whisperers. Slytherins stick up for Slytherins, Pure-bloods or not.

As they finally reached the table, their friends Aurelia, Gwendolyn and Sebastian were waiting.

"Danny! What happened?" Aurelia almost shrieked.

"Mate, do you want a Band-Aid?" asked Sebastian.

"Well, I had a dream. See, there was this girl I liked before she died. I had a dream where she said she was waiting and then lightly traced an _S_ on my cheek. When I woke up, the _S_ was there on my cheek."

Gwen reached out and touched it.

Everyone looked at Gwen.

"Uh Gwen? Could you not touch it please? People are staring… Ret alw, onton."

She mumbled sorry and looked down, which caused her to miss something hilarious.

Sebastian took out a Band-Aid and was proceeding to slap it on his cheek.

"Sebastian, no! Just leave me alone! Sto-umph!" He said as Sebastian gagged him with his free hand.

He stuck the bandage on and asked if it was that bad.

"Yes, it was."

Gwendolyn quietly spoke up.

"I don't mean to sound bad, but… How did they die? I know how you got hurt and stuff… but you know…"

Danny looked at them and sighed.

Thus began a flashback.

* * *

_He did it! He defeated Dan. But it wasn't over yet. He still had to save his family._

_He ran towards them, only to trip on a piece of rubble a few feet away from them. The piece of rubble knocked over part of a weak building and caused it to fall on his legs._

_He tried to become intangible, but he couldn't do it. He was too weak. _

_He looked at his family, his friends, and his teacher with sad eyes._

_He had failed._

_As the building exploded, the rubble that trapped him protected him. _

_He sat there, waiting to be found, but too weak to care._

_He heard voices._

"_Cynthia, I don't think anyone could have survived an explosion like that. And it couldn't have been wizard-made."_

"_But I sense magic! Listen to me for once!"_

_She turned somewhat towards his direction._

"_Someone's over there, I know it!" she said. She ran over right around where he was._

"_We'll look but…"_

_They soon had the rubble off of him._

"_I can't believe you were right, and I can't believe he isn't crushed right now. We need to get him home, or someplace I can heal him."_

_The couple quickly got him home._

"_Gwendolyn! Don't bother your father, he's healing someone."_

"_Mum, I have a question!"_

"_Save it Gwen-chan."_

"_Fine!"_

_After a long while, he was fit enough to get out of bed. But, he was still depressed over his failure._

_The mother, Elizabeth, and the father, Claude, asked him and Gwendolyn to come to their living room._

"_I think you can guess we aren't normal, after all you know that I found you by sensing you're magic…"_

"_So we wanted to tell you what we were." Continued Claude._

"_We are part demon and part angel." They said._

_Danny blinked. "Is that even possible?"_

"_It is, just barely. You see, let me tell you a story…"_

* * *

Danny looked at them all once again. Draco and Sebastian were trying to look like they didn't care either way, and Aurelia was scolding Gwen.

"Aurelia, stop. There is a reason why she asked. Sebastian, Draco. You two look like idiots right now." He said with a smile.

After everyone stopped, he continued.

"Meet me in the Needy Box at upsup.*"

They nodded and continued on with their lunch, chatting over regular small talk.

He looked at Aurelia's fiery hair and smiled; it sure matched her temper. Her eyes were as deep golden brown that made it feel like she was looking at your soul. Her light tan made her a fierce beauty. While she wouldn't be Slytherin's cover-girl, she could be they're model. He used to think (when he met her) that she had to be taken, but she wasn't. At least, then she wasn't.

Now she is dating Danny's first friend at Hogwarts, Sebastian. If you've ever watched _the Avengers_ or _Thor_, then think about Loki. He basically looks just like him, and is somewhat tall. If he were to go to the library, the girls (at first) would stare at him behind the book-shelfs, quietly whispering. When Aurelia and Sebastian started going out, most of the girls melted.

They were like exact opposites. Sebastian was sly and cunning, and he's always in it for himself and his friends. Aurelia would go back for anyone left behind. But somehow it works wonderfully.

Gwen was interesting. She had blonde hair and dark, dark red eyes, so dark it looked brown. She had pale skin, and just made you feel like she was powerful. She is, after all. She may sound weak, but that's because she was scared to ask the question. Normally she's outspoken and curious, which makes them wonder why she isn't a Gryffin-dork **(Couldn't resist—and I'm a Ravenclaw)** .

"Draco! Draco Malfoy!" Gwen proceeded to yell in Draco's ear, bringing Danny and Draco back to earth.

"Gwen!"

"Have you seen Malchior?"

"Why would I have seen your killer-cat?"

"Because it likes you?"

"Well I don't like it!"

"Shut up, it's not like I influenced it!"

"Both of you, what's the point?!"

"Sebastian mentioned that his cat, Loki, was missing too."

"Well I'm sure they well show up eventually. And that's why I got an owl."

"I personally think cats are better." Danny said.

"Owls." Aurelia and Draco said.

"Cats." Replied the rest.

"Owls."

"Cats."

"Owls."

"Cats."

"TOADS!" yelled a kid from across the table.

All of their heads swiveled to look at him.

"Shut up!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, while Aurelia said, "Rude." Draco huffed and Gwen giggled.

Danny smiled. "Thanks for getting them to shut up, dude."

"Don't talk to me. You make me sick, obsessed with the house that much."

"Wha—? Oh, that… yeah, no, that wasn't me."

"Then who was it?"

At this point, Danny completely ignored the kid and continued chatting with his friends.

If only life was always that simple.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Next chapter preview:**

"**What was that?"**

"**I think… I think it was a ghost with glowing eyes that could become tangible."**

**Danny paled.**

"**Uh-oh."**

**Enjoy!**

\|ii|

_\

**Rock on. Z**


End file.
